


Теория и практика вероятностей

by Natalia1



Category: House M.D., Jeeves & Wooster, Love Actually (2003), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: Кроссовер между: Шерлок Холмс BBC, Джон Уотсон BBC, Майкрофт Холмс BBC, Майкрофт Холмс Гая Ричи, Реджинальд Дживс ("Дживс и Вустер"), Грегори Хаус ("Доктор Хаус"), Джуди ("Реальная любовь")





	Теория и практика вероятностей

— Джон! 

Вот всегда так. Сначала крик, потом топот по ступенькам — и, наконец, резко распахнутая дверь. Как говорит Шерлок — предсказуемо.

Джон даже не счел нужным отрываться от ноутбука. Полчаса назад его, можно сказать, выставили из гостиной: пришел Майкрофт, и они с Шерлоком опять о чем-то спорили, с взвизгиванием скрипки и постукиванием зонтика. Джон сбежал из-под перекрестного огня после того, как Шерлок обвинил Майкрофта в средневековой этике, Майкрофт подтвердил свою симпатию к «галантной эпохе» — и Шерлок, ухмыляясь, сообщил, что мог бы это устроить. Слушать продолжение этого абсурда Джону не захотелось.

— Джон!

— Майкрофт ушел? — Джон все-таки посмотрел на друга, отмечая, что у того внутренняя пружина сжата до предела. Видимо, на этот раз все было совсем серьезно.

— Можно сказать — да. Ты мне нужен.

— Можно сказать?

Шерлок встрепал и без того взъерошенные волосы, обшаривая глазами комнату Джона, как будто в поисках важных улик.

— Он… Джон, я не рассказывал тебе кое о чем.

Джон насторожился.

— Не о том, что жужжало и свистело у тебя в спальне последние пару недель?

— Двенадцать дней. Я… — Шерлок снова взлохматил прическу. — Я изобрел Машину Вероятностей. И отправил в ней Майкрофта.

— Подожди-подожди. — Джон отложил ноутбук. — Ты… что?

— Машина Вероятностей. Простая вещь, работает на строгих физических принципах, ничего фантастического. С помощью анализа пространственно-временного континуума генератор оценивает вероятность присутствия в каждой точке континуума эквивалента заданной конструкции и проводит обмен.

— Конструкции…

— Человека, вещи — чего угодно. С вещами оказалось слишком просто. Твой свитер, например, был заменен аналогичным из той лавки в Кенсингтоне.

Джон — который несколько дней назад восхищался, как прекрасно выглядит его старый свитер — вздрогнул.

— Ты… украл свитер и оставил на его месте мой старый? С моими… отпечатками, запахом?..

— Генератор, Джон, не я. Я не виноват, что он начинает сканировать пространство и время с ближайших к нам точек. Так что вещи непоказательны. С живыми объектами намного интереснее. 

«Определенно, интереснее», — ошарашенно подумал Джон. Более разумных мыслей в голове не появлялось.

— Джон, ты долго будешь сидеть как пришибленный? — нетерпеливо позвал Шерлок. — Идем! Ты должен это видеть.

 

*******

 

— Итак.

Шерлок сидел на краешке кресла в гостиной, выжидая, когда Джон озвучит какую-либо мысль длиннее одного слова. Казалось, даже эти одиночные слова давались другу нелегко.

— Итак… 

— Итак? — решил подсказать Шерлок.

— Э… Итак.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты натворил? — наконец выдал Джон.

— Полностью. Если ты не заметил, именно я объяснил тебе, что я натворил.

Пришел черед Джона взлохмачивать волосы.

— Значит, мы теперь не знаем, где и когда находится Майкрофт. И не можем его вернуть. Шерлок, это все… Ты куда?

— Заваривать чай, Джон. У нас будут гости.

— Гости?

— Гость. Может, гостья. Последнее было бы забавным.

— Шерлок?..

— Джон, я же объяснял тебе, что прибор работает по строгим физическим принципам. Закон сохранения энергии и массы. Если в другой эпохе появляется что-то новое — его эквивалент должен отправиться в нашу.

— Эквивалент?

— Что-то похожее. По внешнему виду, общим характеристикам…

— Извини, Шерлок, но применительно к человеку «характеристики» — это что именно?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— От физических особенностей до личностных. Это же генератор вероятностей, Джон. Он подбирает эпоху и субъекта, максимально близких к исходнику.

— То есть если, скажем, в аппарат отправился бы я — то оказался бы на месте человека, который так же выглядит или думает?

— Примерно так. Скорее всего.

— Скорее всего так же?

— Скорее всего человека.

Пауза.

— Ну, Джон, с определенной вероятностью ты мог бы заменить пришельца или другое разумное существо. Разумное в рамках твоей нынешней разумности, конечно.

— Спасибо за уточнение. Но внешне я бы остался собой?

— Да.

— Это радует. Не хотелось бы оказаться одним из разумных кентавров.

— Из этой фразы я делаю два вывода, — Шерлок сложил ладони домиком. — Первое: ты считаешь, что твоя разумность сопоставима с разумом мифических полуживотных…

— Эй, некоторые из них были богами!

— Второе, и самое важное: ты не прочь опробовать аппарат.

Джон облизнул губы.

— А, может, и стоит. Попаду в какую-нибудь героическую эпоху… спасу мир…

— Скорее всего, ты попадешь в другой вариант Лондона и спасать будешь девушек от одиночества. — Шерлок хмыкнул. — Учитывая, как за последние две недели раздулся твой список контактов — ты бы заменил местного Казанову. Или порноактера.

— Шерлок!

— А как еще реализовать твои мечты о непрерывном сексе? Проституция не в твоем характере.

— А порнофильмы, значит, в моем?

— Если судить по содержимому ноутбука…

— И почему ты решил, что у меня на первом плане сексуальные фантазии? А как же моя, как ты ее назвал, адреналиновая зависимость?

— Ну, можешь проанализировать, как ты реализовал свою зависимость в этом мире.

Джон выразительно уставился на друга, пытаясь подобрать что-нибудь повесомее — аргумент или подушку — и в это время за дверью комнаты с Машиной раздался щелчок. Затем треск. Потом все стихло. А потом — послышались осторожные шаги и тяжелый скрип ботинок.

Шерлок развернулся к Джону. Его глаза блестели.

— Прошу прощения, джентльмены. — Дверь шерлоковой комнаты распахнулась. На пороге стоял импозантный, несмотря на причудливый винтажный костюм, мужчина с зачесанными назад седеющими волосами, чуть искривленным носом и понимающе-ироничной улыбкой.

— Насколько я понимаю, именно вы несете ответственность за мое невольное вторжение в ваше пространство. Также, исходя из обстановки и ваших костюмов, считаю нелишним пояснить, что три минуты назад я проживал в Англии, городе Лондон, в 1895 году, под именем Майкрофт Холмс. И я буду весьма признателен за разъяснения, хотя бы относительно вашей эпохи.

— О бо-оже, — прошептал Джон в тот момент, как Шерлок взвился в воздух с победным криком:

— Джон, оно работает!..

 

*******

 

Новый — или старый, если в исторической последовательности — Майкрофт церемонно выслушал путано-восторженные объяснения Шерлока про Машину Вероятностей. «Кстати, я ваш…» — «…родной брат Шерлок. Это очевидно, извините. Хотя, должен признать, ваши манеры радуют гораздо больше, чем манеры моего, кхм, исходного брата. Чего стоят одни его прыжки в Темзу — то из окон Парламента, то с каркаса Тауэрского моста... Кстати, мост достроили?» — «Очень даже». — «Восхитительно. Тем не менее, не думаю, что вы с него прыгали». («Вы бы удивились», — пробормотал из глубины кресла Джон, но его никто не слушал.)

— Итак, мистер Холмс, — позвольте старому бюрократу именовать вас именно так, — вы отправили своего брата в нашу эпоху, заменив меня. И как вернуть нас на исходные места, вы, очевидно, не знаете.

Шерлок насупился:

— Я еще не проработал этот вопрос.

— Что же. — Майкрофт поднялся из кресла, куда без спроса водрузился ранее. — Вы, господа, должны мне ланч, от которого меня оторвали. И прогулку по вашему миру. А поскольку вам, мистер Холмс, есть чем заняться в вашей, — Майкрофт широко повел рукой в сторону шерлоковой спальни, — мастерской, думаю, что попрошу сопровождать меня доктора Уотсона. — Майкрофт повернулся к Джону. — Мне повезло, что вы еще не женаты.

— То есть как… — ошарашенно начал Шерлок.

— Мы и не планировали! — выпалил Джон. — И почему все считают…

— О. — Майкрофт приподнял бровь. — В вашей эпохе, стало быть, такое возможно. Любопытно. Однако я имел в виду именно вашу свадьбу, доктор Уотсон, свадьбу с мисс… неважно. Как я отметил выше, мне нужен сопровождающий. Также мне потребуется костюм. Думаю, в этом мире у моего брата тоже непорядок в документации, поэтому с его счетами работаете вы? — Джону только и оставалось, что кивнуть. — Восхитительно. Значит, вы можете распоряжаться его чеками и сопроводить меня в ближайшее ателье готового платья. Далее меня интересуют Парламент и, разумеется, Тауэр с мостом, — как само собой разумеющееся сообщил Холмс-очень-сильно-старший и расплылся в вальяжной улыбке.

Шерлок и Джон замерли.

— Хм. Видимо, ваш Майкрофт улыбается реже, — сделал вывод Майкрофт, чуть пригасил улыбку и повернулся к выходу. — Доктор Уотсон, вынужден отметить, что в моей эпохе вы славитесь как человек действия. Мне не хочется верить, что вместе с эпохой изменился и характер военных врачей. Вы идете?

Джон бросил на Шерлока нечитаемый взгляд, вздохнул, извлек из кармана кредитную карту Шерлока, зачем-то посмотрел ее на свет, снова вздохнул и строевым шагом направился к выходу.

***

Когда Джон и Майкрофт, оба утомленные потоком новой информации (Джон пожалел, что так мало интересовался историей), вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, из спальни-мастерской раздавался сводящий скулы скрежет.

\- Вижу, и в этом мире мой брат — человек увлекающийся. — Майкрофт улыбнулся. — Не скрою, мне было бы чрезвычайно любопытно с ним побеседовать, но, полагаю, для него это будет отчасти болезненно. Поэтому предпочту выпить чаю. Мистер Уотсон, не проверите, как идут дела у нашего изобретателя? — с этими словами глава разведки вековой давности направился на кухню. 

С улыбкой понаблюдав, как Майкрофт вертит в руках электрический чайник, Джон решил последовать совету и проследовал в убежище Шерлока.

В комнате стоял полумрак — освещение шло только из внутренностей адского агрегата. Оттуда же раздавались скрип, скрежет и пыхтение Шерлока.

— Шерлок? — Джон осторожно заглянул внутрь.

— Джон. Я тебя не услышал. Тебе удалось по пути избавиться от новой ипостаси моего братца? Наверняка были тысячи возможностей спровадить его в психиатрическую клинику, и это только один из вариантов...

— Эта новая ипостась, Шерлок, сейчас пьет чай на кухне.

— Надеюсь, ужинать он будет в своем доме. Такой же бесполезный, как все Майкрофты. Мне следовало предвидеть. Заявился в чужой дом, выпил весь чай, уволок моего помощника…

— Шерлок, ты что, ревнуешь?

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Не говори глупостей, Джон. Я просто не переношу напыщенных индюков, независимо от эпохи, из которой они прибыли.

— О боже, ты и правда ревнуешь, — Джон покачал головой. — К человеку, которого, технически, нет уже сто лет, причем в другой вселенной.

Шерлок в ответ только зыркнул из глубины прибора.

— Тащи мистера Икс сюда. Будем возвращать.

— Ты разобрался?

— Тащи его сюда.

— Шерлок.

— Да. Разобрался. Почти. Нужно пробовать. — Шерлок поймал выразительный взгляд Джона и затараторил. — Ну что ты смотришь на меня так? Надо пробовать, иначе ничего не выясним. Или предпочтешь сначала проверять — на ком? На бездомных кошках? На мне? Напоминаю, что с оценкой личности у кошек могут быть проблемы...

— Ты уверен, что прибор не причинит вреда?

Шерлок вздохнул. Скосил глаза в угол комнаты. Проследив за взглядом, Джон обнаружил забившуюся в угол крупную серую мышь. Та сидела не шевелясь и только быстро моргала глазами-бусинками.

— Я отправил эту мышь… куда-то. И вернул.

— Это точно она?

— Джон, ну откуда я знаю? На генетическую экспертизу времени не было. Внешне — похожа.

— Шерлок, нет. Я не позволю…

— Джон, мы должны вернуть этого слугу народа — вернее, слугу правящей аристократии — на его законное место. 

— Не раньше, чем ты все проверишь.

Шерлок и Джон уставились друг на друга с одинаковым выражением решимости. 

— Джентльмены. — На пороге, повторяя утреннюю сцену, но в зеркальном варианте, снова стоял викторианский Майкрофт. — Судя по затянувшейся беседе, вы не смогли прийти к решению, удовлетворяющему все стороны. Поэтому, доктор Уотсон, я прошу вас дать мне возможность побеседовать с, кхм, братом наедине.

Джон уныло поплелся из комнаты, понимая, что Холмсы остаются Холмсами при любом раскладе. С удивлением обнаружил на придиванном столике чашку с неплохо заваренным чаем. Горячий терпкий дымок, кусочек сахара на блюдце и даже повернутая влево ручка заставили его почти бессознательно взять чашку и сделать глоток.

«Аромат божественный», — это последнее, что подумал Джон перед тем, как тяжело осесть на диван и отключиться.

 

*******

 

Просыпаться было трудно, но Джон попытался разлепить веки и сфокусироваться. Прямо перед ним — не может быть! — стоял Майкрофт. Вчерашний викторианский Майкрофт, только в странных полосатых брюках и с серебряным подносом.

— Сэр. Предлагаю вам выпить это средство.

Даже в еще не проснувшемся состоянии Джон отшатнулся.

— После вчерашнего? Даже не подумаю. — Джон сонно заозирался, отмечая пасмурное свчение за окном. — Кстати, а сколько сейчас...

— Вы спали около двенадцати часов, сэр. И нуждаетесь в востановлении. Предлагаю вам выпить этот эликсир. Джентльмены находят его весьма освежающим.

Перестав что-либо понимать — и больше всего этого странного Майкрофта — Джон взял с подноса рюмку и молча заглотил напиток. Сначала ничего не происходило, но затем дернулись плечи, брови поползли наверх, а глаза из орбит, рот перекосило — а секунду спустя вся хитрая конструкция вдруг распалась, вернув миру нормального Джона, правильных пропорций и вполне бодрого. В голове было ясно как никогда.

— Ух ты! — только и смог произнести Джон. Язык, к его удивлению, также слушался идеально, поэтому он повторил: — Ух ты!

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — Майкрофт коротко склонил голову. — Мне также велели передать вам от мистера Холмса, который просил называть его Шерлоком, дабы не быть перепутанным со старшим братом, что мистер Шерлок Холмс очень извиняется, цитирую, «за осла-братца, который не умеет правильно рассчитывать дозы снотворного».

— Неужели... — пробормотал Джон.

— Именно, сэр. Мистер Шерлок Холмс сейчас в обеденной комнате. И просил вас присоединиться к нему за завтраком.

— Да, — Джон поднялся, еще чуть-чуть пошатываясь. — Вот только что у нас осталось в холодильнике, интересно...

— Рискну предложить вам, сэр, завтрак, который приготовил я. Хотел также отметить, что, несмотря на портретное сходство, я не являюсь братом мистера Шерлока Холмса. Меня зовут Дживс, сэр. Ваш завтрак на столе.

Из кухни действительно тянулся аромат хорошо приготовленной яичницы и поджаренного хлеба — наверняка еще горячего и с хрустящей корочкой. К черту недоверие, такую редкость нельзя было упускать. Ну кто и когда еще приготовит Джону завтрак — не Шерлок же. Вот только...

— Дживс?

— Сэр?

— Ты будешь с нами завтракать?

— Вы очень любезны, сэр, но у меня есть несколько дел по приведению в порядок вашей гостиной. К тому же я уже позавтракал — до того, как прибыл сюда.

Покачивая головой, Джон продолжил путь на кухню, где за столом восседал Шерлок, с аппетитом уплетающий свою долю яичницы.

— И что это за чудо? — Джон подтянул поближе свою тарелку с яичницей и тостами.

— Очевидно, слуга какого-то богатого аристократа. Чуть посовременнее моего второго брата, годов из двадцатых. Кстати, тоже из Лондона.

— Ну, круг поисков сужается, — ехидно заметил Джон. — А почему вообще… — он кивнул в сторону гостиной, — именно этот?

— Очевидно, моя шутка про слугу аристократии была не такой уж шуткой. — Шерлок вздохнул. — Кто бы мог подумать, что в голове у моего братца на самом деле имеется стремление служить?

— И что мы будем делать дальше, Шерлок? Это уже сверх всяких норм. Собственный слуга в двадцать первом веке — это черт знает что!

— Он личный камердинер, Джон. И, кстати, горит желанием вернуться к распрекрасной работе по сортировке хозяйских носков. И не «черт знает что», а вполне существующая практика, хотя ты, конечно, можешь и не знать.

— Почему носков?

— Потому что сегодня утром он пересортировал мои, — огрызнулся Шерлок. — Хотя, надо признать, его раскладка логична. Если бы он еще не выбросил все цветные пары!

— М-да. — Джон потер лоб. — И… ты ведь сможешь все починить? Ну, в смысле…

— Восстановить носки — увы, нет. Я даже не могу понять, как они были уничтожены — не забывай, мозги у этого слуги как у Майкрофта. И самомнение тоже. — Шерлок выглядел почти несчастным.

— Э… Шерлок — ну, хочешь, я подарю тебе на рождество набор разноцветных носков? — Джон был искренне тронут.

— Еще скажи — радужных, Джон. У меня были строго подобранные цвета, ты с такой задачей не справишься. С другой стороны…

— Что? Что с другой?

— А. С другой стороны. — Шерлок вскочил, хлопнув друга по плечу. — Джон, я тебе говорил, что ты настоящий проводник света?

— Ты к чему это сейчас? — прищурился Джон.

— Просто... Ты не мог бы сбегать в Теско, купить чаю?

— Ну…

— Срочно!

— Во-первых, — осторожно начал Джон, — у нас чая достаточно. Во-вторых, зачем мне идти в магазин, если у нас теперь есть камердинер, который горит желанием служить обществу?

— Точно, Джон! Ты должен дать это поручение Дживсу!

Джон устало выдохнул.

— И сколько тебе нужно пакетиков и какого именно чая?

— Всех видов по одной пачке. И, Джон, ты должен во всех подробностях проинструктировать Дживса, как выглядит чай, чтобы он ничего не пропустил.

— Ты же сам говорил, что мозги у него как у Майкрофта…

— Иногда не помешает чуть подстраховаться. Джон, пожалуйста, сделай это сейчас. — И Шерлок исчез в своей комнате прежде, чем Джон успел озвучить хотя бы одну из охвативших его эмоций.

Из раздумий его вывело легкое покашливание.

— Сэр, как я понял, у мистера Шерлока Холмса было для меня поручение?

— А, да… Да, Дживс. Странное поручение, надо сказать.

— Я уверен, мистер Холмс его тщательно обдумал. Не желаете ли пройти к шкафу, где хранится чай, сэр? Там будет удобнее давать пояснения.

И в который раз за последние два дня Джон уныло поплелся за условным шерлоковым братом. Теперь уже за слугой. Джону оставалось только надеяться, что в самой глубине подсознания у Майкрофта не гнездилось желание подчиняться. К Майкрофту в роли какого-нибудь раба-диктатора он был точно не готов. 

Из комнаты, резко выдергивая из размышлений, раздался уже привычный за последние дни щелчок, словно сняли с предохранителя пистолет. Дживс замер, слегка склонив голову на бок.

— О боже. — Джон развернулся на месте и рванул к комнате, сшибая на пути кухонные стулья.

Никого. Это он осознал еще до того, как влетел в комнату вместе с дверью.

— Шерлок, — пробормотал Джон, чувствуя, как подгибаются колени.

— Сэр…

Позади стоял Дживс со стаканом воды в одной руке и стулом в другой. Вид у него был самый участливый.

— Сэр, не желаете…

И тут Джон не выдержал. Все напряжение, копившееся с самого начала идиотского эксперимента, наконец-то нашло выход. И одновременно до Джона дошло — слишком много всего и слишком сразу.

— Это ты! — заорал Джон, бешено размахивая руками. — Ты отвлек меня! Нарочно! Он же говорил про другую сторону! А ты же гребаный Майкрофт, ты все понял! Ты хотел, чтобы он улетел куда-то там и все изучил, и ты вернулся к себе разбирать носки! И теперь он действительно там! А мы застряли здесь, без него! Ты!!!

Дживс молчал. Вид у него оставался самый участливый.

Машина снова пискнула и щелкнула. Из начавшего расползаться тумана выступила трость — ровно между собеседниками. Вслед за тростью из тумана проступили резкие, словно прорисованные графитом, черты небритого лица в глубоких морщинах. Высокий лоб. Седые взъерошенные волосы. Серый костюм.

Джон почти не заметил нового гостя и продолжил бы орать — но в этот момент у Дживса схлынули с лица все краски и он попятился.

— Дживс? — Джон растерянно посмотрел на новоприбывшего, потом снова на Дживса. Тот не сводил взгляд с человека из Машины.

— Кажется, я все-таки перебрал викодина, — с веселым любопытством проинформировал новый гость. — И почему, интересно, у меня в этой галлюцинации не Кадди, а двое мужчин?

— Сэр, — просипел Дживс и грузно опустился на стоявшую за спиной кровать, по-прежнему держа стакан в вытянутой руке. Стакан начал крупно дрожать. — Сэр, — повторил Дживс, явно пытаясь обрести голос. — Мистер Вустер…

Стакан с глухим стуком ударился об пол.

 

*******

 

После того, как Дживса привели в сознание («Простой обморок, скука», — заключил новоприбывший, представился доктором Грегори Хаусом из Принстон-Плейнсборо, США, и отправился исследовать квартиру), на Бейкер-стрит воцарилась странная атмосфера.

Дживс, придя в себя, какое-то время слонялся по квартире, стараясь избегать тех мест, где находился доктор Хаус, но при возможности кидая на того косые взгляды. Хаус, казалось, не замечал этого вовсе: он уважительно изучил стеллаж с книгами, покопался в ноутбуке Джона («А этот-то как вскрывает пароли, он же меня совсем не знает?» — отстраненно думал Джон из кресла) и уже не первый час с интересом возился во внутренностях Машины Вероятностей. Джон хотел его остановить, потому что поломка означала бы, что Шерлок не сможет вернуться — но решил, что сейчас доктор Хаус является ближайшим эквивалентом Шерлока, а значит, шансов разобраться с его помощью намного больше.

В какой-то момент в комнату к Хаусу проскользнул Дживс с серебряным подносом и заваренным чайником. Джон подумал и отправился спать, рассудив, что Шерлок и Майкрофт — или их ментальные копии, какая теперь разница — разберутся во всем самостоятельно.

Утром Джон обнаружил на кухне готовый завтрак на одну персону и Дживса, начищавшего чайник какой-то странной пастой. Джон и не знал, что у них такая есть.

— И как у нас сегодня дела, Дживс?

— Надеюсь, все благоприятно, сэр. Мистер Хаус, кажется, нашел причину того, почему Машина работает в одном направлении. И сумел настроить обратный ход.

Джон уронил тост.

— Правда?

— У меня нет причин сомневаться в мистере Хаусе, сэр. Он очевидно умен. Совсем не как… — Дживс замолчал, усиливая нажим на чайник.

— Дживс, — Джон решил кое-что прояснить. — Ты вчера назвал его…

— Мистером Вустером, сэр, — не отрывая взгляд от чайника, проинформировал Дживс.

— Это… Твой…

— Работодатель, сэр. Только мистеру Вустеру двадцать шесть… И его психологический портрет сильно разнится с портретом мистера Хауса. Отличается по каждому возможному пункту.

— М. — Джон не знал, что на это ответить. — И что мы будем делать дальше — мистер Хаус тоже уже решил?

— Мне хотелось бы сразу вернуться в свою эпоху, сэр. — На этот раз Дживс посмотрел Джону прямо в глаза.

— Дживс, — растерялся Джон. — А как же… Возможно, тебе стоит дождаться Шерлока. Ну, ты понимаешь — если во время обмена мистера Хауса и Шерлока произойдет что-нибудь, а у меня не останется даже тебя…

— Сэр, — Дживс смотрел сочувственно, но его голос был тверд. — Я заметил, что вы не обмолвились с мистером Хаусом и парой слов. Есть ли для этого какие-либо особые причины?

— Я… — Джон не ожидал такого вопроса. Честно признаться, беседовать с Хаусом совершенно не хотелось. — Нет, не думаю… Просто…

— Возможно, вас смущает, что он заменяет мистера Шерлока Холмса, но самим мистером Холмсом при этом не является.

— М.

— Мне довелось вчера обстоятельно побеседовать с мистером Хаусом. Он очень умен, разумеется, но при этом… Не знаю, заметили ли вы, сэр, но мистер Хаус скрывает внутреннюю боль, которая, признаюсь, очень меня обеспокоила.

— Но, Дживс, он и не должен быть как твой, этот…

Дживс снова опустил взгляд.

— Понимаю, сэр. Проблема именно в огромной разнице характеров при безупречном внешнем сходстве, с учетом расхождения в возрасте. Мой работодатель мистер Вустер — человек очень солнечной натуры, сэр. И я не могу отделаться от мысли, когда смотрю на мистера Хауса, что это мистер Вустер, только прошедший через не самые радостные моменты в жизни... И мне страшно представить, что это были за моменты, которые так жестоко разделались с его... солнечностью.

Взгляд Дживса внезапно стал очень похожим на взгляд Майкрофта, когда тот говорил, что непрестанно волнуется о Шерлоке. Джон потрясенно молчал. Затем медленно опустил ладонь на плечо Дживса и осторожно, но крепко сжал.

— Дживс, это... Это не твой... — Джон чуть помедлил, затем продолжил решительнее. — Не твой друг. Разные эпохи, страны, совершенно разные характеры. Это всего лишь глупое внешнее совпадение.

— Я знаю, сэр. Но при определенных обстоятельствах он мог бы им быть. Именно выраженная разница характеров меня так угнетает. Я был на войне, сэр. Как и вы. Я часто видел, как меняются люди под обстоятельствами. И как часто они становятся полной противоположностью самим себе. — Дживс судорожно выдохнул. — И все, чего мне хотелось бы — это оказаться рядом с мистером Вустером и убедиться, что я имею возможность его защитить, если потребуется. Он сейчас, как я понимаю, с братом мистера Шерлока. Мистер Майкрофт, как я слышал, очень ответственный джентльмен, а мистер Вустер достаточно легкого характера, чтобы отнести все нестыковки к простительному чудачеству... Но, чем скорее я вернусь, тем лучше будет для всех. Прошу вас, не задерживайте меня, сэр.

Джон коротко кивнул и отступил на шаг.

— Мы отправим тебя как только доктор Хаус подтвердит, что машина работает и безопасна.

— Благодарю, сэр. — И Дживс, снова невозмутимый, вернулся к чистке чайника.

 

*******

 

Остаток дня прошел сумбурно. Джон оккупировал кресло в гостиной, зарылся в ворох газет и следил, как из окопа. 

Вот Дживс, галантно откланявшись, исчезает за дверью. Щелчок. Второй щелчок — из комнаты, поправляя манжеты, выходит викторианский Майкрофт в черном костюме. Оказывается, у них с Дживсом разная походка, хотя осанку держат одинаково. И Майкрофт более грузный — интересно, как соблюдается закон сохранения массы, о котором говорил Шерлок? Может, довесками служат чайник и зонтик?.. Майкрофт подмигивает Джону и проходит на кухню. Слышно, как открывается дверца холодильника — Джон еще помнит, что именно холодильник впечатлил Майкрофта больше всего.

Щелчок. В гостиную выходят Шерлок вместе с Хаусом, что-то активно обсуждая и жестикулируя. Возле Джона Шерлок приостанавливается и выстреливает тирадой про Принстон-Плейнсборо: «Беру назад слова, что быть врачом неинтересно. Джон, ты бы видел! У меня в этой больнице целая команда!» — «У тебя?» — «У доктора Хауса. Какая разница. Я назвался его сыном; будешь удивлен, но мне сразу поверили. Так вот, Грем», — «Грегори». — «Кхм. Грегори. Это не волчанка.»

Джон не вылезает из кресла даже тогда, когда странная троица пьет чай. Шерлок и Хаус болтают без умолку, то поддерживая друг друга, то энергично споря; Майкрофт изредка вставляет ехидные комментарии. Потом все трое следуют в комнату Шерлока. С паузами в пару минут раздаются три щелчка. Джон вслушивается в неясное бормотание двух голосов за дверью — кажется, один из них Майкрофта — потом перестает.

Час спустя исходный Майкрофт, очень сдержанный и бледный, проходит в гостиную. На пороге он молча — боже, не может быть! — обнимает Шерлока, кивает Джону и выскальзывает из квартиры. Джону хочется расспросить, о чем рассказал Майкрофт, и как именно Шерлок собирался вернуться из другого мира без Машины, и почему Хаус не исчез сразу, и что будет с Машиной дальше — но он молчит. Шерлок тоже молча проходит на кухню, по дороге сграбастав со столика джонов ноутбук; слышен шум воды из крана, звук наполняемого стакана и торопливые глотки. Потом начинается дробь по клавишам ноутбука.

Ясно. Джон за эту неделю чуть с ума не сошел, а Шерлоку хоть бы хны. Вот что скажет вам Джон Уотсон: к черту такого соседа. И такую жизнь.

Чуть помедлив, Джон поднимается и проходит в комнату Шерлока. Осторожно прикрывает дверь. Подумав, защелкивает замок. 

На кровати валяется записка, написанная размашистым угловатым почерком. «Шерлок, если ты это читаешь — значит, ты был прав, и я в эту минуту читаю твое письмо, а Машина на самом деле оценивает как эквиваленты не только людей, но и принадлежащие им идентичные вещи. Мы можем это проверить — не хочешь снова пообщаться с доктором Уильямсом? Ты его впечатлил; по его словам...»

Дальше Джон не читает; он оставляет записку на месте, проходит вперед и останавливается перед Машиной. Один на один.

 

*******

 

Сам шаг внутрь был скорее инстинктивным: Джон услышал энергичный стук в дверь, шипение Шерлока: «Джон, открой, не будь идиотом!» — и шагнул. Боже, какая из этих кнопок нужная?

Снаружи продолжали колошматить.

— Джон, остановись! Ты ничего не понял! Ты попадаешь не в новый мир — это все чушь, фикция! Ты видишь новые лица и другую обстановку — но ты сам совершенно прежний, и люди вокруг тебя те же! Это маски, Джон — не в прямом смысле, но это те, кого ты выбрал в этом мире! 

Джон наугад повернул несколько рычажков. Машина пискнула. Не то.

— Джон, ты забыл, о чем я рассказывал? Ты попадешь на место своей полной копии! Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Это снова будешь ты — твое самоопределение и соответствующие ему жизнь и люди! Ничего такого, что ты не мог бы получить здесь!

Пожалуй, зеленая кнопка выглядит подходящей. Она сильно отличается от остальных. И самая большая.

— Джон, не делай глупостей!

Зажмурившись, Джон вдавил кнопку. Только бы не к кентаврам.

Щелчок. Писк. Кажется, в комнату ворвались.

— Что ты нажал? Ты... ты сломал ее! Джо-он?..

...Джон открыл глаза.

Никакого тумана, никакого забытья. Мир расплылся на секунду, как будто за неправильными линзами — и сфокусировался вновь. Уже на другой картинке.

И этой картинке Джон сначала не поверил. Он сам, очевидно, лежал на спине, обнаженный, за исключением плавок, тесно обхватывавших пах. Над ним, постанывая и запрокидывая голову, покачивалась миловидная девушка со светлыми волосами, собранными в задорный пучок на затылке. Очень милая девушка, с очень милой грудью, качавшейся прямо у Джона перед глазами. Все это до мелочей напоминало секс, вот только сексом не было. Куда, черт возьми, его занесло?

— Джон, — раздался голос со стороны. — Режиссер просит, чтобы вы немного помассировали партнерше грудь.

Все еще не веря в происходящее, Джон аккуратно положил ладони на грудь девушке. Та смущенно ему улыбнулась.

Он что, действительно попал на съемки порнофильма в качестве главного актера? Но что за странное порно?

— Стоп, снято. Перерыв десять минут.

Девушка улыбнулась уже более раскованно и слезла с Джона. Джон подумал и тоже слез с кровати, разглядывая обстановку и партнершу. На той, к слову, тоже были плавки телесного цвета. Совсем странное порно.

— Джуди.

— Э. Извини?

— Мое имя — Джуди. — Девушка улыбнулась. — Мне кажется, ты был так впечатлен нашей совместной работой, что забыл, где мы находимся и как меня зовут.

Джон хохотнул.

— Э... Правда, впечатлен.

— И уже, наверное, не помнишь, как говорил про нашего нового премьер-министра, что он женат на работе?

Джон скривился. Премьер-министр?..

— Ты права, совсем из головы все вылетело... Кроме работы.

Девушка продолжала улыбаться, и Джону вдруг стало все равно, что это за кино.

— Не напомнишь, во сколько сегодня заканчиваются съемки, Джуди?

— Наши с тобой сцены снимают еще полчаса. А что?

— Просто, подумал... Ты не хотела бы потом выпить? Может, немного прогуляться по... — Джон запнулся.

— По набережной к Лондонскому Глазу? — предложила Джуди.

— Точно! К нему! — Джон ощутил легкую досаду, что и здесь Шерлок оказался прав.

— Конечно. — Снова улыбнулась девушка. — С удовольствием.

***

Прохладный воздух ранней лондонской осени и мерцающие фонари настраивали на романтический лад. Джуди оказалась приятной и легкой собеседницей, и Джон очаровывался все больше.

— Джуди, — произнес он мечтательно. — Какое красивое имя.

Девушка смущенно улыбнулась.

— Если честно, это сценическое имя. Мой продюсер предложил его взять, потому что считал, что я не смогу делать карьеру в кино со своим настоящим именем. 

— И... Какое же настоящее? — улыбнулся Джон, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал многообещающе.

Блондинка ответила кокетливой улыбкой:

— Мэри.

Мэри. У Джона потеплело на душе. Какое простое и славное имя. Пожалуй, он здесь останется ненадолго, на месте этого Джона. В конце концов, страшный агрегат, похоже, сломан — пока Шерлок его починит... Может, у них с Мэри, чем черт не шутит, будет служебный роман. И даже дойдет до настоящего секса. И, о боже, если фантазировать дальше — они ведь могут пожениться, и у них будет милый домик в пригороде, детишки, собака...

Что за чушь там кричал Шерлок про самоопределение? Если следовать его логике, вот эта милая девушка рядом — кто? Прототип Шерлока?

Джон мысленно расхохотался. А затем взял Мэри за руку, аккуратно притягивая поближе. Разве могут возникнуть какие бы то ни было проблемы с девушкой, которую зовут Мэри?

Первый раз за много месяцев Джон был абсолютно уверен в своем будущем.

**Author's Note:**

> Для понимания текста нужно вспомнить/узнать, что:  
> \- Майкрофта в "Игре теней" играл Стивен Фрай, а доктора Хауса в одноименном сериале — Хью Лори,  
> \- и что они оба играли главных героев в сериале "Дживс и Вустер",  
> \- а Мартин Фриман сыграл дублера постельных сцен по имени Джон в "Реальной любви" )


End file.
